boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Ways To Say Goodbye
' ' A Warriors/Hunger Games Crossover The Blurb Sorrelpaw was the strong one. The bright one. The one who hunted and fought for her family's survival. But she never expected to be the one reaped come the fatal day. Meanwhile, Featherpaw was the quiet one. She could hardly care for herself, let alone a family. But she loved Sorrelpaw with all her heart, and never wanted her to get hurt. The Hunger Games is a deadly battle, and only one cat makes it out. Who will be the lone survivor, if there is one at all? C h a p t e r O n e ~ S o r r e l p a w ~ I woke up to the smell of prey. I sat up, and saw my sister quietly eating the rest of her rations from yesterday. She hardly ate anything, despite my constant begging. She needed to eat. She was frail and weak. I could go without prey for a while, but her or my mother? Not a chance. She noticed me, and dipped her head. "The reaping is today. There won't be any hunting. The Peacekeepers are flocking the woods." I got out of my nest. "We'll be fine Featherpaw. We have enough for now. I can visit the Hob if we're desperate." Besides, everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Featherpaw sighed. "I hope you're right." I didn't bother to ask what she meant. Instead, I focused myself on waking our mother. Fawnleap was once a beautiful brown she-cat. But after our father left us, she forgot to groom herself, or to clean the den. She probably would have forgotton how to eat, if it wasn't for Featherpaw and I. I eventually got her up, and the three of us prepared for the Reaping. "Does this look okay?" Featherpaw mewed. My sister had blue fowers wreathed through her fur. "You look beautiful." I purred. "Can you adjust my flowers?" Soon we were walking down to Main. Pink and blue flowers in our fur, we joined the other 8 moon old apprentices. We all looked at eachother nervously, and waited for the ceremony to begin. Evergreenleaf, our escort, walks onto the Announcement Rock. Her oddly green fur is fluffed out, and it stings my eyes. She clears her throat, and mews loudly, "Welcome, welcome! This is the 65th Annual Hunger Games!" She heaves off on a long speech about how much we owe the Capital. I don't listen to her, and instead quietly mew to Marshpaw. Besides Featherpaw, Marshpaw is my only friend. "How many times is your name in?" I murmured. "9. You?" He replies back. I gulp. "12. Marshpaw, I'm scared." He lashes his tail. "Don't be. Everyone's betting on Riverpaw and Shellpaw anyways." I sigh and shut my eyes. "Not for me. For Featherpaw." Marshpaw rolls his amber eyes. "She has what, 3 entries? Relax. And if she was chosen, you could take her place." I let out a breath, and Evergreenleaf finishes her speech. "Now it's time to pick our tributes." She purrs. Featherpaw tenses, and I feel myself do the same. Evergreenleaf reaches into the nest of leaves, and draws out a name. "Our male tribute this year is... Kalepaw!" Several cats mutter, and pass prey over to others. The 9 moon tom walked up, and stood next to Evergreenleaf, shaking. I held my breath as the green she-cat crossed to the other set of leaves. "Our female tribute this year is... Sorrelpaw!" Featherpaw sucked in a sharp breath, and I stepped out of the crowd. My head was spinning as I slowly made my way up. So this is it. Featherpaw and Fawnleap will die. This can't be happening. Then behind me, I heard a shrill voice cry, "I volunteer as tribute!" My blood freezes. The voice belongs to Featherpaw. C h a p t e r T w o ~ F e a t h e r p a w ~ I regret my words, the instant I say them. Sorrelpaw looks at me, sheer horror on her face. "No Featherpaw." She croaks. "You can't do this." I shake my head. "Protect our mother. Protect yourself. I'll die anyway, I'm useless." Sorrelpaw looks at me, her brown eyes empty. "No!" But The Peacekeepers come, and drag my sister away. She's screaming and fighting, but they just keep pulling her away. I walk onto Announcement Rock, and stand next to Kalepaw. Evergreenleaf grins and mews, "Well, this has been rather exciting! Now, what's your name dear?" I gulp. "Featherpaw." The green she-cat smiles. "That's wonderful. And who did you volunteer for?" I don't know why she asks, but I croak out the answer anyway. "My sister. She's not weak, I am. She needs to live. I will give her that chance." Evergreenleaf looks touched. "Well, that wraps up this year's Reaping!" Then we're shuttled into a den, to await further instructions. What did I just do? Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossover